Color Esperanza
by Akatsaki
Summary: ¿Es verdaderamente lo que en realidad quiero?... ¿Es lo que necesito?... ¿Viviré amargada el resto de mi vida?... ¿Será lo mejor para mí?...


¿Es verdaderamente lo que en realidad quiero?... ¿Es lo que necesito?... ¿Quiero ser llamada ingeniera?... ¿Podre ayudar a alguien con esa carrera?... ¿Viviré amargada el resto de mi vida por esta carrera?... ¿Será lo mejor para mí?...

Sin duda son preguntas tontas… ¿Por qué?...

Simple… porque ya hice el examen en la universidad y aprobé, porque ya termine el curso propedéutico, porque ya tengo el recibo de pago, porque no quiero defraudar a mis seres queridos… pero al parecer sí me quiero defraudar a mí con creces…

No sé qué pensar…

Cierro los ojos con pesar y levanto la vista de la mesa y escucho la canción de fondo en mis oídos; ya se me hizo costumbre acompañar mis momentos tristes, felices y de reflexión o cuestionamiento con música. Incluso, aunque no traiga música en mis oídos; la música, más específicamente canción llega a mi mente y acompaña el momento.

* * *

_**Sé, que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar, que  
estas cansado de andar y de andar, y caminar,  
girando siempre en un lugar.**_

* * *

¿Qué será de mi vida a partir de hoy?... Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones…

Me siento sumamente cansada; tanto física, mentalmente y sentimentalmente…

Tengo que tomar una decisión, una buena decisión, que involucre el no decepcionar a mis seres queridos, el no decepcionarme a mí, que esté feliz por lo que voy a hacer, estar conforme con mi carrera, que mi carrera ayude a la gente, a mi país… pero… simplemente no sé si realmente mi carrera ayuda a las personas.

¿Cómo puede una ingeniera en sistemas computacionales ayudar a la gente?, sí; tal vez ayude mucho a las empresas a ganar dinero que ya tienen por montones y lo usan mal o para el mal, y a las computadoras por supuesto, pero no a la gente.

* * *

_**Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir, cambiar el aire  
depende de ti, te ayudará, vale la pena una  
vez más.**_

* * *

Me hubiera gustado ser licenciada en derecho, en filosofía, en literatura hispano-mexicana, en ciencias de la comunicación, o cualquier otra cosa, pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué escogí la carrera de ingeniería en sistemas computacionales? Tal vez fue porque todo al que conocía me decía que lo mío son las computadoras; tanto familiares, amigos, maestros e incluso conocidos… y al parecer al final me lo creí.

O fue tal vez porque antes realmente sentía en mi interior que esa si era mi carrera, pero ahora, simplemente no sé qué sentir o pensar…

Salgo de mis pensamientos por una voz varonil.

▬ **¿Sakura; dice Naruto que si te vas a comer eso? ▬**me preguntó Sasuke, señalando el sobrante de mi comida rápida.

▬ **¿Mmm?, no, ten ▬**pregunté como una tonta, para luego responder y extenderle la mitad de mi hamburguesa que no comí, sin duda Naruto es un barril sin fondo. Sasuke lo tomo y se lo dio a Naruto, empezó de nuevo una pelea entre ambos mejores amigos.

Sonreí con gracia y después me llevé el popote de mi refresco fresca a la boca. Llegaron en modo de flash las palabras de mi madre…

▬**Dime; para decirle a tú padre que no quieres estudiar eso.**

Debo de admitir que me dolieron y calaron esas palabras por su parte.

Me gustan las computadoras y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas, pero también me gusta la música, escribir, bailar, dibujar, leer, ver películas, crear y hacer videos, cantar, navegar en Internet, entre muchas otras cosas. Uff, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro.

Sólo pienso en todos los factores, pros y contras sobre mi carrera, tengo que pensar muy, muy, muy bien las cosas, debo de pensar en todo, en lo que siento por la posible decisión, en lo que pienso, en lo que piensan mis familiares y amigos, aunque sé perfectamente que lo que yo pienso o siento es lo más importante, pero tampoco debemos de hacer menos a los demás, y más cuando ya no me afecta solo a mí, sino a mi ciudad y país.

Un profesionista le sirve a la sociedad, por tanto ya no solo me concierne y afecta solo a mí, no puedo ser una profesionista mediocre.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, quitarse  
los miedos, sacarlos afuera, pintarse la cara, color  
esperanza, tentar al futuro, con el corazón.**_

* * *

▬ **¿Por qué tan seria Sakura? ▬**me preguntó Naruto con extrañeza.

▬**No es nada Naruto, solo estoy pensativa ▬**me excuse con él con una sonrisa sincera.

▬**Pues deja esos pensamientos; ¡estamos celebrando nuestra entrada a la universidad! ▬**me recordó con felicidad.

▬**Es verdad ▬**aportó Sasuke**▬. Lograste entrar a una de las mejores universidades y tú carrera es digna de admirar ▬**estoy segura que eso solo lo dice por el cariño que me tiene, sonreí ante ese hecho.

▬**Si, debes de estar feliz: vas a estar con tú noviecito Sasuke ▬**dijo Naruto a modo de burla; pero con felicidad por ambos. Tanto Sasuke como yo sonreímos por el comentario.

Sasuke está en tercer semestre de la carrera de administración de empresas, le va muy bien, y le irá mejor cuando tenga el cargo de su padre en la empresa familiar Uchiha. Itachi debería tener ese puesto; pero él se decidió por la carrera de enfermería.

▬**Y tú carrera es mucho mejor que la de Sasuke ▬**menciono Naruto con total burla, umm, ya se me hacía raro que no hiciera un comentario para molestar a Sasuke.

▬**Si, tal vez. Pero ni hablar de la tuya; que es superada por la de Sakura y la mía con creces ▬**se defendió**▬. A todo esto, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Sólo jugar a ser actor? Te aseguro que es muy difícil conseguir trabajo de eso, es más creo que ni hay en estos momentos ▬**le comentó Sasuke, para ver si así lo hace entrar en razón.

▬**Eso lo sé, por lo mismo voy a estudiar una licenciatura en ciencias de la comunicación y después comenzaré a adentrarme en los medios de comunicación y lógicamente del cine; pero seré ayudado por mi carrera en todo momento ▬**se defendió él con una sonrisa complacida. Abrí los ojos impresionada; Naruto acaba de devolverme la planificación que tenía para mis estudios y sueños.

▬**Bueno; eso es mucho mejor ▬**acepto Sasuke con una leve mueca complacida.

▬**Muy buena idea Naruto ▬**lo felicite con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_**Es, mejor perderse que nunca embarcar, mejor  
tentarse a dejar de intentar, aunque ya ves, que no  
es tan fácil empezar.**_

* * *

▬**Y ¿se puede saber qué es lo que vas a hacer tú? ▬**me preguntó mi novio con las cejas arqueadas.

▬**Voy a estudiar con todas las ganas mi carrera y en mis tiempos libres escribiré mis libros e historias, si es posible estudiaré más adelante una licenciatura; ya sea en literatura hispano-mexicana o en filosofía ▬**le contesté con una gran sonrisa feliz.

▬**Muy bien ▬**me dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa complacida, se acerco un poco más a mí y me beso en los labios, duramos así un buen rato, hasta que se hizo presente la necesidad de respirar, nos separamos, pero Sasuke pego su frente a la mía**▬. Me alegra mucho que te decidieras ▬**me dijo con amor.

▬**Gracias ▬**le contesté, llena de amor.

Un carraspeo cortó el bello momento, más no es necesario que yo lo arregle; conozco a alguien que lo hará muchísimo mejor que yo, sonreí con malicia ante eso.

▬ **¿Ya terminaron con sus demostraciones amorosas o tengo que esperar todavía más? ▬**se quejo Naruto, sonreí.

▬**No es nuestra culpa que no te le hayas declarado a Hinata aún, te dije que la invitaras pero no me hiciste caso; así que ahora no te quejes ▬**le contestó Sasuke con simplicidad.

▬**Estoy esperando el momento indicado ▬**se excuso él.

▬**Sigue esperando y la perderás, ya deja de hacerla esperar Naruto, ella está esperando a que se lo digas, díselo de una buena vez ▬**le dije enojada y severa.

▬**Si, está bien, lo voy a intentar ▬**dijo avergonzado.

▬**Nada de intentar, hazlo ya. Sino créeme que yo misma le consigo a alguien a Hinata ▬**le dije más enojada.

▬ **¡No! ▬**se asusto**▬. De acuerdo; hoy la invito a cenar y se lo digo ▬**sabía que mi amenaza iba a funcionar, sonreí para mis adentros, suspire.

▬**Entonces; invítala ahora ▬**le ordené.

▬ **¿Ahora? ▬**me preguntó dudoso y con un toque de flojera.

▬**Ash ▬**me queje y mire a todos los lados posibles**▬. ¿Qué te parece ese chico para Hinata, Sasuke? ▬**le pregunté a mi novio y señale al chico moreno de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro con mi cabeza.

▬**Nada mal ▬**me dijo mi novio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

▬**Bien ▬**dije e hice ademanes de levantarme de mi asiento, no pude levantarme completamente; la mano de Naruto me detuvo del brazo.

▬**Ya; está bien. Ya saque el celular: ¡estoy marcando! ▬**me dijo muy asustado, se llevo el celular al oído.

* * *

_**Sé, que lo imposible se puede lograr, que  
la tristeza algún día se irá, y así será, la vida cambia y  
cambiará.**_

* * *

Bien así me gusta, sonreí de lado; complacida por lo que acabo de hacer. Sin duda me encanta hacer sufrir a mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero sin duda me encanta jugar con mi novio Sasuke Uchiha también, aunque él me devuelve las jugadas muy bien y en veces acabo perdiendo, sin mencionar que me enojo demasiado.

▬ **¿Qué te parece esa chica para mí? ▬**me preguntó la voz de mi novio en mi oído derecho. Me señalo con su cabeza azabache a una peliroja de bonito cuerpo y ojos extraños muy bonitos, ¡pero a leguas se ve que es una vil y total!...

▬**Hmp; valla gustos ▬**le contesté ofendida**▬. Pero adelante, ve y conquístala; por mí no hay problema ▬**le dije y me levante de la mesa ahora sí; totalmente enojada y triste**▬. ¡Voy a fresa Naruto! ▬**le avise a mi mejor amigo; pero grite para que el tonto de Sasuke me escuchara también y así no me sigua, él me asintió con la cabeza sonriente y siguió hablando por teléfono.

Me dirigí a las escaleras eléctricas casi corriendo, subí en ellas con cuidado y observe a los lados, finalmente dirigí mis ojos al final de las escaleras.

No dudo del amor que me tiene Sasuke, ni mucho menos dudo de lo que siento yo por él, pero ese juego fue de muy mal gusto, por lo mismo yo no juego con eso; conozco muy bien lo que tengo, mis juegos no son así de ofensivos, solo a él se le ocurre jugar así.

Llegué al final de las escaleras, baje de ellas con cuidado y di vuelta a mano izquierda; entre a mi tienda favorita de accesorios, lo que me encanta de esta tienda es que no entran hombres casi por nada del mundo, muy poquísimas veces he visto un hombre adentro: siempre se quedan afuera esperando. Es bueno tener una tienda en donde los hombres no son admitidos y si lo son no entran por nada del mundo, sonreí con gracia.

Empecé a recorrer la tienda con ganas, no me aburro de entrar aquí y por lo regular siempre salgo con alguna compra, pero ya no traigo dinero, suspire. ¡No importa! Voy a disfrutar mientras esté aquí adentro.

Llegué al final de la tienda; en donde se encuentran los esmaltes, en frente de mi se encuentra la segunda salida.

Me llamo mucho la atención un esmalte que no había visto antes, se acerco a mí una señorita que trabaja aquí.

▬**Buenas tardes ▬**me dijo educada.

▬**Buenas tardes ▬**le contesté con una sonrisa.

▬ **¿No le han enseñado nuestro nuevo producto? ▬**me preguntó señalando el esmalte que traigo en mis manos.

▬**No ▬**le contesté, aún con mi sonrisa.

▬ **¿Le gustaría probarlo? ▬**me preguntó cortes y con una sonrisa.

▬**Claro, pero; traigo mis uñas pintadas ▬**le dije y mostré mi mano derecha; para que viera mis uñas, que están pintadas de color rojo quemado.

▬**Ok ▬**dijo y llamo a una compañera de trabajo, ella vino al instante, ambas me sonrieron y la primera muchacha tomo una uña despintada de su compañera y la pinto**▬. Puede dejarse así o se puede elegir poner el diseño ▬**me instruyo, la parte superior de la brocha la puso sobre la uña pintada de su compañera**▬, no se debe pegar, solo se acerca lo suficiente: para no quitar la pintura ▬**dijo y retiro la brocha, me enseño la uña pintada, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados y fascinados: le quedo hermoso el diseño a base de magneto. La muchacha dejo el esmalte en su lugar.

▬**Que bonito, gracias ▬**le dije con una sonrisa.

Tome un esmalte de magneto color rosa fiusha, con diseño de círculos, mire el precio y fruncí el ceño decepcionada… cincuenta pesos un solo esmalte, pero vale la pena comprarlo. Suspire.

▬ **¿Lo quieres? ▬**me preguntó la voz de mi novio desde afuera del local, se acerco hasta donde me encuentro: convirtiéndose en valiente al entrar a donde los hombres no entran; reí para mis adentros por ese comentario.

▬**No ▬**le contesté enojada y deje el esmalte en su lugar, iba dar el primer paso para irme; pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo de la cintura con su fuerte brazo izquierdo.

▬**Sé que lo quieres ▬**me dijo y mostro el esmalte que traía anteriormente en mis manos**▬. Vi como se te iluminaron los ojos cuando te lo enseñaron ▬**me dijo con cariño. Así que ya tiene tiempo aquí, observándome.

▬**Está muy caro ▬**le dije como nena chiquita e hice un puchero con mis labios.

▬**Cincuenta pesos no son nada por hacer feliz a mi novia ▬**me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y me beso en los labios con amor**▬. Ten ▬**me extendió un billete de cien pesos. Abrí los ojos e iba a protestar**▬. Este me gusto a mi ▬**me dijo y mostro un esmalte de magneto color azul celeste, con diseño de olas.

▬**Tonto ▬**le dije y lo bese con amor, nos separamos y me dio el billete de cien pesos.

▬**Si; en veces los soy ▬**admitió**▬. Te espero afuera ▬**dijo y salió del local.

Fui a pagar a la caja, salí muy contenta con mi bolsa de color verde y el logo de fresa en ella, me acerque a Sasuke.

Me encanta que pida disculpas cuando hace algo mal; pero me encanta muchísimo más su forma de pedir disculpas: es muy creativo en ese aspecto. Una vez, se acerco como si no lo conociera y me pidió ser su novia; agregando y justificándose que según él se enamoro a primera vista de mí, que lo fleche: y que si lo rechazaba le partiría el corazón y se pondría a llorar, me enterneció demasiado, tuve que decirle que sí.

Llegue hasta él y le sonreí.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dije muy feliz.

▬**Hmp, de nada ▬**me dijo y beso, pero ahora fue un hermoso beso largo**▬. Naruto necesita que lo ayudes a elegir un regalo para Hinata, está en Liverpool esperándonos ▬**mencionó, le asentí y nos dirigimos a la gran tienda Liverpool tomados de la mano.

* * *

_**Sentirás, que el alma vuela, por cantar una  
vez más.**_

* * *

Uff. Ya todo está bien, mi vida amorosa, social y escolar. Sin duda no puedo dejarme vencer, ya llegue hasta aquí y seguiré adelante: este es el último escalón y primeramente Dios voy a lograr superarlo.

No debo preocuparme por nada, solo debo ser optimista y echarle todas las ganas a mis estudios, no me dejaré vencer, sé que no será fácil, pero tampoco será imposible, tengo que tener fe en Dios y en mi.

Yo sé que puedo lograrlo, he superado ya muchas cosas; tales como las tristezas, enojos, pruebas, entre muchas otras.

Si me voy por lo escolar; pase el kínder, los seis años de primaria, los tres de secundaria y los tres de preparatoria, ya nada me cuesta superar estos cinco años de carrera que me quedan… puedo lograrlo.

Yo sé que puedo lograrlo… ni las matemáticas, el algebra, el cálculo, la física, programación, ni alguna otra materia me vencerá, no me rendiré por nada del mundo: no echaré en saco roto estos doce años de estudio.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, quitarse  
los miedos, sacarlos afuera, pintarse la cara, color  
esperanza, tentar al futuro, con el corazón.**_

* * *

▬ **¿Por qué tan complacida? ▬**me preguntó Sasuke, viéndome fijamente.

▬**No me rendiré; voy a lograr graduarme de la Institución Tecnológica de Ciudad Juárez, ITCJ: como Ingeniera en Sistemas Computacionales ▬**le contesté muy, muy decidida y feliz.

▬**Primeramente Dios ▬**me recordó.

▬**Primeramente Dios ▬**dije feliz.

▬ **¡Hey! ▬**nos llamó Naruto.

Acudimos hasta él, buscamos un buen regalo y cuando por fin Naruto lo consiguió fuimos a pagarlo, a las cinco de la tarde nos retiramos del mall.

Subimos al auto de Sasuke y dejamos a Naruto en su casa, nos dirigimos a la mía; en donde la familia de Sasuke y la mía nos esperan para cenar.

La cena paso muy bien en compañía de nuestras familias, en este momento estamos en el jardín, son las siete cuarenta y cinco de la noche; pero aún el cielo está claro, además de ser temprano.

Mi papá y el señor Fugaku decidieron sacar la televisión y ver el partido de futbol, Mikoto y mi mamá están sentadas en el juego de mesa; platicando muy cómodamente. Sasuke está sentado y yo estoy acostada en sus piernas en el césped del jardín.

▬**Dame un beso ▬**me ordenó él con una sonrisa cómplice.

▬**Ven por el ▬**le contesté risueña.

▬**Tú lo pediste ▬**me siguió el juego, se quito de detrás de mí y se posicionó rápidamente arriba de mí, se acerco provocativamente a mis labios, yo lo espero gustosa, pero mi beso no llega; en su sustitución se escucha un sonoro golpe provocado por una pelota de hule que se impacto en la cabeza de Sasuke.

▬ **¡Eso no se hace muchachitos! ▬**nos dijo el causante del pelotazo a Sasuke… Itachi. Suspire, de verdad que quería mi beso.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, quitarse  
los miedos, sacarlos afuera, pintarse la cara, color  
esperanza, tentar al futuro, con el corazón.**_

* * *

▬**Horita vengo ▬**me dijo Sasuke con malicia.

▬**Dale uno por mí ▬**le dije también con malicia.

Él me sonrió, me dio un lindo beso y salió corriendo hacía Itachi con la pelota de hule en sus manos. Escuche sus gritos y risas, observe mi alrededor aún acostada en el césped, siento una hermosa atmosfera amena, sonreí con alegría.

▬ **¿Me extrañaste? ▬**me preguntó mi novio; pasando un brazo por mi espalda y atrayéndome hacía él.

▬**Si, mucho ▬**le dije tierna, como a él le gusta.

▬ **¡Ya nos vamos Sasuke! ▬**le gritó Itachi.

▬**Hmp. ¡No me importa, después voy yo! ▬**le contestó Sasuke enojado.

Escuche una carcajada de parte de Itachi, después Mikoto lo regaño; eso causo que soltáramos una risa Sasuke y yo.

Duramos un rato acostados, después decidimos salir al pequeño patio de enfrente, Sasuke se fue a las nueve de la noche a su casa, que está a cinco casas de la mía.

Me metí a bañar y después me fui a dormir, tengo que levantarme mañana temprano para ir a la junta de la universidad.

* * *

_**Vale más poder brillar, que solo buscar, ver el sol.**_

* * *

Son las doce y media de la mañana del día 7 de agosto del 2012, me encuentro en la sala en la que me citaron junto con una amiga.

▬**Ya pueden entrar señoritas ▬**nos dijo un profesor.

▬**Ahí hay asientos ▬**nos señaló una maestra en cuento entramos a la sala.

Nos dirigimos hasta allá, nos toco en la segunda fila, mejor; así escucho mucho mejor.

▬**Buenas tardes jóvenes. Primero que nada sean cordialmente bienvenidos a la casa de las liebres ▬**nos dio la bienvenida una maestra**▬. Deben de sentirse orgullosos por estar aquí, no muchos llegan al nivel universitario; así que regálense un fuerte aplauso ▬**nos dijo a lo que obedecimos gustosos. Mi corazón se lleno de felicidad.

* * *

_**Pintarse la cara, color esperanza, tentar al  
futuro, con el corazón.**_

* * *

La maestra se presento con todos nosotros; resultó ser egresada de esta universidad y de mi misma carrera; ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, me impresione al observar detenidamente cuantas personas nos encontramos aquí reunidos; somos muchos y solo hay alumnos de dos carreras.

Pero aunque sean muchos, igualmente muchísimos otros no quedaron, llego a mi mente en forma de flash la imagen de todos los estudiantes que vinieron a hacer el examen de admisión, casi me petrifique ese día y hubiera sido así, pero a lo lejos vi a mis amigos de preparatoria; me acerque a ellos y me quede a platicar con ellos y otros amigos suyos.

También recuerdo muy bien que me quede encerrada por cuatro largas horas en un salón de clases contestando los tres exámenes de la universidad; uno de todos los conocimientos adquiridos en la preparatoria, el segundo de conocimientos sobre mi carrera y el tercero de inglés.

Después del examen vino el curso propedéutico de la universidad que duro tres semanas, gracias a Dios logre pasarlo con éxito.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, pintarse  
la cara, color esperanza, tentar al futuro, con el  
corazón.**_

* * *

La maestra presento a los demás profesores; con carreras similares o iguales a la mía. Dos profesores me motivaron muchísimo, y, si antes estaba decidida a salir adelante en mi carrera; ahora lo estoy mucho más.

Nos presentaron un profesor encargado de dar un aviso. Se presento también como ingeniero, y como el encargado del club de teatro y artes escénicas (cine) ▬recordé mis dos semestres de preparatoria, quinto y sexto: en los cuales estaba en el club de teatro y ganamos el primer lugar en el inter-bachilleres.

Nos dijo que forzadamente tenemos que entrar a un club; ya sea deportivo o cultural. Si que tienen muchísimos clubs, más de los que había en la preparatoria. ¡Ya quiero entrar a la universidad! Esto será genial, será una gran experiencia entrar a esta institución superior.

Pero ahora un gran dilema; no sé si entrar al club de natación, atletismo, lectura, teatro, dibujo artístico, o algún otro que me guste.

¡Genial! Puedo entrar a los que yo quiera, siempre y cuando me alcance el tiempo y cumpla con uno por dos semestres completos.

La junta llego a su final, siento como mi corazón late demasiado fuerte y emocionado por los sentimientos encontrados, tales como; el querer seguir adelante, echarle muchísimas ganas a mi carrera, felicidad, determinación, emoción, una inmensa paz y orgullosa de lo que he logrado a lo largo de mi vida escolar y voy por más.

Nos retiramos felices, me encontré con una amiga y nos fuimos juntas hasta la salida, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, quitarse  
los miedos, sacarlos afuera, pintarse la cara,  
color esperanza, tentar al futuro, con el  
corazón.**_

* * *

Son las ocho de la mañana del día 9 de agosto del 2012; presente año.

Me meto a bañar muy emocionada, hoy me inscribo a la universidad, y hoy recompenso todo lo que sufrí en el proceso.

Salgo vestida y lista para irme, mi mamá me lleva hasta la universidad.

▬**Te espero en la plaza de enfrente ▬**me dijo feliz, se perfectamente que no soy la única feliz.

Además de que ella tiene mucho que ver en mi triunfo de la preparatoria; puesto que ella me ayudo muchas veces ▬no hacer tareas▬, pero siempre que lo necesite ella iba a la papelería a imprimir; mientras yo hacia lo que me restaba de tarea, igualmente me llevaba a domicilio a la preparatoria ▬no porque no supiera irme sola, ella lo hacía porque quería que su hija llegara con bien hasta su escuela: y eso se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón▬, e hizo otras muchas cosas por mí.

▬**Si ▬**le contesté feliz y me baje de la camioneta.

Me dirigí al gimnasio de la universidad a inscribirme, pero como aún falta tiempo para mi cita, me senté en una banca cercana a seguir leyendo desde mi celular un Fanfic en mi página favorita "Fanfiction".

Después de unos minutos llego un profesor hasta a mí, me sonrió ▬el fue mi profesor de técnicas de estudio en el curso propedéutico; ojalá me toque él en alguna materia▬, me saludo feliz con el típico saludo de jóvenes; rozar las manos y chocar los puños, me deseo suerte y se fue.

Por mi rabillo del ojo vi a dos muchachas verme con envidia, enojo y rareza, eso es obvio; que un profesor salude a un nuevo alumno que aún no entra ni a primer semestre de universidad: causa en los demás esos sentimientos.

Gracias a Dios nunca he tenido problemas con los profesores, al contrario; me hago amiga de ellos. En la preparatoria tengo varios profesores que me pidieron que los visitara ▬y claro que lo haré▬, además de que me ayudaron cuando lo necesite, todo por el simple hecho de ser apreciada por ellos, y algunos incluso me dejaron entregarles los trabajos después, salir de clases para ir a ensayar, entre muchas otras, y por supuesto que también me enseñaron muy bien sus materias y cosas de la vida. Sin duda voy a extrañar muchísimo a todos esos extraordinarios profesores y maestras.

Entre feliz y triunfante al gimnasio. Después de unos minutos me encontré de nuevo con mi amiga, nos pusimos a platicar.

Una maestra nos entrego una carpeta, dándonos instrucciones de poner en la pestaña; nuestro número de control, nombre completo y la carrera a la que vamos ▬que bueno que si traje pluma, sabía que la iba a necesitar▬, además de poner dentro nuestros documentos.

Nos formamos y empezaron a pasar con los encargados de la papelería. Menos mal que tengo enseguida a mi amiga; así no nos aburrimos, nos pusimos a platicar.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, Querer que se pueda, Pintarse la cara,  
Color esperanza, Tentar al futuro, Con el  
corazón.**_

* * *

Llego por fin mi turno, pase feliz con la mujer que me toco, la salude y ella me respondió. Comenzó a pedirme los documentos y yo se los entrego, finalmente me dijo que la constancia la necesitaban a más tardar para el 13 de octubre, le respondí que me daría una vuelta para la preparatoria ▬sirve que visito a mis amigos del club de teatro y de quinto semestre; que los conocí desde que estaban en segundo.

Finalmente me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que pasara por mi horario de clases, así lo hice, le entregue a la encargada mi comprobante de pago y ella me dijo que recogiera mi horario, otra señora me lo dio; le di las gracias y me retire a elegir mi clase extra, antes observo mi horario: me toco en la tarde, al igual que Sasuke, eso es genial, pero mal por mi madre, ya no podrá traerme, puesto que mi hermano está en la preparatoria, también en la tarde.

Me dirigí a elegir mi clase extra, me tope con el profesor de teatro y para hacer plática.

▬ **¿Usted es el profesor de teatro? ▬**le pregunte cortes y con una sonrisa.

▬**Si; afortunadamente aún lo soy ▬**sonreí**▬. Sigo haciendo mis dramas ▬**me dijo y reí.

▬**Si; a mí ya me hizo uno ▬**me dijo una señora, a lo que yo reí más.

▬ **¿Ya decidió que clase tomar? ▬**me preguntó el profesor.

▬**Estoy indecisa; no sé si entrar a teatro o a lectura ▬**le dije**▬. Estuve en teatro en la preparatoria ▬**le informe feliz.

▬ **¿En qué preparatoria? ▬**me volvió a preguntar.

▬**En el bachilleres 7 ▬**le dije orgullosa.

▬ **¿Con Tsunade Senju? ▬**me preguntó para confirmar.

▬**Si ▬**dije orgullosa de mi maestra, sin duda ella me enseño demasiadas cosas, no solo de teatro y la escuela: también de la vida.

▬**Quiero ser escritora ▬**le mencione para ver si me ayudaba a decidir.

▬**Pues en teatro analizamos textos; además de crearlos ▬**me informo, sentí como se me iluminaron los ojos.

▬**Bueno, entonces entro a teatro ▬**le contesté feliz.

▬**Muy bien ▬**me dijo feliz**▬. Diríjase con ese señor para mayor seguridad: él está apuntando a los míos ▬**me instruyo.

Le asentí y agradecí, me dirigí hasta el señor y le di mis datos, terminé con todo el proceso de inscripción y me retire feliz.

* * *

_**Saber que se puede, Querer que se pueda, Quitarse  
los miedos, Sacarlos afuera, Pintarse la cara,  
Color esperanza, Tentar al futuro, Con el  
corazón.**_

* * *

Hoy es domingo 12 de agosto, mañana lunes, 13 de agosto; es mi primer día de clases.

Estoy muy nerviosa, ansiosa y feliz. Mañana comienzo una nueva etapa y subo el último escalón en mi vida escolar.

Desde el primer día voy a empezar con todas las ganas, voy a hacer optimista, no dejaré que nada ni nadie me quite mi felicidad y mucho menos dejaré que impidan que cumpla mis sueños e ilusiones.

Bien, ya tengo todo listo para mañana; mi mochila, la ropa ▬ ¡sí! Por fin me libre del horrendo uniforme, ahora puedo ir como se me plazca la gana▬, los útiles escolares y los sentimientos que necesito: felicidad, optimismo y las ganas de seguir adelante, siempre adelante.

Yo logre llegar hasta aquí, sufrí mucho, pero también gane mucho; tengo hermosos recuerdos.

Sí; estoy muy complacida, orgullosa y en paz por llegar hasta aquí, yo pude llegar hasta aquí…

¿Tú podrás llegaras hasta aquí?...

¡Sí, si puedes! ¡Adelante!

* * *

_**Hola a todas; ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Pues aquí mi primer song-fic, ojalá les haiga gustado.**_

_**En esté song-fic les narro algo de mi vida.**_

_**La canción es "color esperanza de Diego Torres"; se las recomiendo, a mi me encanta, además de que me recuerda a mi graduación de la secundaria; fue la canción que cantamos.  
**_

_**Y es verdad; mañana es mi primer día de clases en la Universidad y si que estoy nerviosa, pero también muy feliz y con confianza.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor y las apoyo para que sigan adelante en sus estudios; yo mejor que nadie se lo que se sufre, ser estudiante no es nada fácil: por lo mismo lo comprendo.**_

_**Pero no se rindan; sigan adelante.  
**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que se pasaron de antemano, de verdad muchísimas gracias.  
**_

_**Muchos saludos, nos seguimos leyendo.  
**_


End file.
